Werewolves of New York
by SonOfHades96
Summary: New York is the place to be. You've got everything here! From tall buildings to the New York Yankees and Giants. Who wouldn't wanna come live in the big city? It's an attraction too many. Even Werewolves...Oc's though you may eventually see characters from the show. After the first chapter, the story is told in POVs. Read & review! Rated a strong T!


"She's bad news, bro. You don't want anything to do with her, trust me." It was Friday night, which meant that the boys were all assembled at Preston's house, smoking joints, drinking, and playing Xbox. The girls were running late, as usual. Chaz had the joint now and was speaking.

"One of my boys said he got a rash on his dick after he screwed her," Chaz said as he exhaled a puff of smoke. Chaz, the oldest of the five, was tall and lean with a peach fuzz as red as the the curly hair on his head. His eyes were blue, but he was always claiming that they "changed" from blue to grey to green. He took in another pull then passed the joint to his immediate right. Bastion took it.

"Holy shit! A rash?" asked Tim. Tim was the youngest. A freshman, who happened to be Preston's cousin. He was tall for his age but really scrawny with long arms. He was, as he said, a proud Asian-American of Japanese and Chinese descent. His hair was black and shoulder length. His face was hairless except for somewhat of a mustache that had began to grow above his lips. Tim was seated on the floor next to his older cousin, who was the one playing."I heard Sarah was a pop but now she's giving people rashes?"

"It's his fault for not wearing a fucking condom. That's rule number one. What an idiot," was Preston's reply. Preston, ever so blunt, sat on the floor with the controller in his hand. He had his cousin's same hair type, though much shorter and lighter. He was half Irish and you could tell by the ginger streaks in it as well as by his surname, McDonald, whereas his cousin was a Chen. Even sitting down, you could tell Preston was stocky. He was the wide receiver on the school football team and was already at age 16 being targeted by universities across the country. As Bastion finished taking his two pulls, the joint was passed to him.

"That's true," replied Chaz, who took a swig from a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey.

"Dude what the fuck? We're all drinking from that!" Tim argued. Chaz wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled.

"Relax. I don't have a rash." That got everyone to laugh except for Preston, who almost never even smiled.

"They're outside!" said Caleb, who was sitting on the bed in the gap between Chaz and Tim. He had just received a text message. "The girls are outside."

"I'll go get the door," said Bastion, who got up from the chair he was sitting on. Bastion played on the football team with Preston, and was also being scouted. He was big; 6'4" and weighed about 220. He wasn't as stocky as Preston but he was taller by a good two inches and was the best looking of all the guys with his short dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing an old leather jacket over a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"They better have brought their own bud. They're crazy if they think they're gonna fuck up the cycle," said Chaz.

"Knowing Marsela, they're probably already high. Marsie is always high as hell," responded Bastion as he closed the door behind him.

Preston took his two pulls and passed the joint to his cousin. Tim put down his cup and took the joint.

"Have you guys thought about where we're going tonight?" asked Caleb. Caleb was the tallest of the group at 6'6". He, unlike Preston and Bastion, played basketball. He had dark skin with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"You guys wanna go to Hudson's? My sister's friend works there and can get you guys in. I'm 18, so I'm good," said Chaz.

"Don't you have to be 21 to go to a club?" asked Tim as he passed the joint up to where Caleb was sitting. Caleb took it and took a pull.

"Nah man, it's 18. I've been there before," Chaz replied.

"Well then I hope you're right about your sister's friend. Hudson's is all the way downtown and I would hate to make the trip for nothing," said Preston. Chaz smiled.

"Have I failed you before, man?" he asked sweetly.

"Plenty of times," Preston muttered just as the door to his room slammed open.

"We're here, bitches!" Marsie shouted as she entered. Bastion came in right behind her with a huge grin on his face.

"I was wrong. Not only are they high as fuck, but they're twisted too!"

"What the fuck, Marsie? You know the pregame happens here!" said Tim. Pamela and Alex entered right behind Bastion.

"We know, but Stella's birthday is today and Marsie wanted to celebrate," Pam said, "that's why we're late."

"Ya'll are always late," said Caleb.

"Well that's why we're _extra_ late," Pam replied in an obnoxious tone. It was no secret amongst the group that Pam and Caleb had a thing for each other. It seemed everyone knew they like each other but themselves. They had this constant back-and-forth thing they did and it had been going on for a while. Neither of them would acknowledge it and would always change the subject when asked about it.

"Well while you girls were 'celebrating' Marsie's sister's, what is it, 12th birthday? We decided we're all going to Hudson's," said Chaz.

"Oh my god, yes! Let's go!" Marsie was, as usual, the most intoxicated of the three girls. She had dyed red hair and big brown eyes. She was pretty short, only about 5'0" with a really curvy figure and a really pretty face. She was a proud Latina of mixed Cuban, Dominican, Puerto Rican and Mexican descent. She was wearing a black turtleneck over silver tights and black Tom's.

"I thought you had to be 21 to go there," said Alex. Alex was the only one in the group who wasn't from New York. She was from North Carolina and had moved to Staten Island a little over 2 years ago. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. Her face had a mess of freckles that made her look younger than her 16 years. She was wearing a purple blouse with blue jeans and black Converses.

"That's what I said," replied Tim as he took a sip from his cup. "But Chaz has a friend-"

"_Sister's_ friend!"

"Sorry, _sister's_ friend who works there and can get us in."

"Alright. I'm in!" said Alex.

It didn't take long for them to leave the house. They were going to go in two cars: Chaz's and Pamela's. The guys were going with Chaz and the girls with Pam. Chaz pulled out first with Pam right behind him.

"So who's are designated driver tonight?" asked Chaz from the driver's seat.

"Not me. I did it last week!" said Caleb.

"I can't drive. Benefits of being a freshman!" said Tim who was sitting shotgun.

"You know what? You can't do anything! Why do we even let you hang out with us?" asked Chaz.

"Cause I'm fucking awesome bro!"

"True shit," said Chaz as he held out his fist so Tim could touch it with his.

"I guess I'll do it. I have a slight buzz. That's all I need for tonight," said Bastion.

"Alright! We have our mom for the night!" said Caleb.

"Fuck you," replied Bastion.

When they got to Hudson's they parked across the street and then exited the car. Pam had to park further down the block, but they all met in front.

"You guys have your bitch for the night?" asked Marsie.

"Yeah, it's Bastion," replied Caleb with a smile.

"It's ok. This bitch is going to be responsible for your drunk ass lives. Keep fucking with me, you're doing good," Bastion said.

"Sorry man, I'm just playing. You know I love you, right?"

"Again I say, fuck you Caleb."

"Are we going in or what!?" Marsie didn't even give them a chance to answer. She walked up to the security.

"I.D.?" The security guard was big man in a dark suit and was wearing dark shades at night!

"I have I.D." Chaz walked up and showed his I.D. The security guard looked at it and then ushered him inside.

"What about them?"

"Hold on. I'll come back to get them." With that, Chaz disappeared inside. The rest of them waited outside.

"He better come back quick. I need my bottle of scotch!" Marsie squealed.

"I actually think you've had enough. You look pretty blasted," said Bastion. Marsie turned to him and glared. "Or not?" was Bastion's response. Chaz came out later with a girl who looked to be in her twenties. She was REALLY fat.

"Alright guys this is Brandy, my sister's friend. She's a bartender here," said Chaz.

"You guys looking to have some fun tonight? Well come on in. These people are with me, Sal," said Brandy. Sal, who apparently was the security guard stepped out to let them through.

"Chaz told me a lot about you guys while he was in here. Normally, I wouldn't allow minors in here but for my little Chazzy-wazzy, I'm willing to make an exception," Brandy told them as she led them in. Bastion and Tim both laughed. Chaz shot them a "shut up or I'll kill you" look.

"Thanks Brandy, how could I ever repay you?" Chaz asked, though the tone of his voice suggested he wasn't expecting an answer which was a shock when she did answer.

"I'm off at two. You still remember where I live, don't you?" This got everyone to crack up. Even through the dimness of the hallway you could see the redness of Chaz's face.

"Um, yeah I remember," Chaz said in an embarrassed tone.

"Good. I'll wait for you there. I'll leave my door unlocked." And with that, she left them. It didn't take long for everyone one to attack him.

"You so tapped that!" shouted Caleb.

"Did it smell like bacon?" asked Tim.

"I see you like the extra _extra_ large order, Chaz," said Marsie.

"Bro, either you were gone beyond existence or she must be _really_ good in bed," added Bastion.

"I'm not one to judge man, but damn she's huge!" said Pam.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Chaz. Once everyone had, he continued. "Ok, yes, I had sex with her but I did it because I felt bad for her."

"You felt bad for her?" said Tim.

"Yes! She was over at my house one day and while my sister was in the shower she came into my room and began talking to me. She told me about how nobody likes her and how she's never even been kissed. Then she began telling me how hot she thought I was and...I felt bad, ok?"

"Ok but did it or did sit not smell like bacon?"

"I'm done with you all," said Chaz as he walked ahead. He left the group laughing. Except for Preston, who almost never even smiled.


End file.
